poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregorio and Ingrid's story
This is how Gregorio and Ingrid's story goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Ingrid: Carmen, Juni, time for bed. Did you brush your teeth? Carmen: I already did. Ingrid: Juni, don't forget to... Juni: I am, I am. Ingrid: All right. All right. Juni: OK, warts. (drops a bit of wart remover) Uhh! Prepare to meet your maker. (Puts on bandage) Thomas: Are you okay, Juni? Juni: I am ok, Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: He's just putting wart remover on. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks for letting me come with you again, guys. Stephen: No problem, Dusty. Steamy: You're welcome. Steam Driller: You know. Ingrid: Everything, OK at school? Carmen: Yeah. It's good. It's fine. Ingrid: Ok. Well, lights out. Carmen: Bedtime story first. Ingrid: What story do you wanna hear? Carmen: "The Two Spies Who Fell in Love". Pinkie Pie: Cool! Ingrid: Hmmm. Wow. I haven't told that one in a while. You probably remember that better than I do. Want to hear the story, Juni? Juni: I'm listening. Ingrid: OK. Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. Carmen: And they were both spies. Ingrid: Yes. She from one country, he from another. She had a very important mission assigned to her. Carmen: He was her mission. Ingrid: Correct. Her mission was to take him out. Carmen: On a date? Ingrid: No, uh. Take him.. Carmen: Oh, you mean.. (Runs hand along throat) Ingrid: I shouldn't be telling you this. Carmen: Go on, go on. Ingrid: You have to understand.. these were dark and confusing times. An enormous amount of turmoil between countries. (The story flashback) Ingrid: (narrating) Out of fear, a new kind of soldier was created-- brilliant, brave soldiers.. whose greatest weapons were their minds. Those men and women were spies. They were masters of disguise. They could sense danger a mile away...and through their work... wars were ended before they even started. beeping Ingird: (narratting) The only things spies were truly afraid of...were other spies-- enemy spies. So, sometimes, one spy's mission..was to make the enemy disappear. He was the assignment that changed her life...but when the moment finally came... to carry out her mission...she couldn't do it. He was different than she expected. Sure, he was charming and intelligent...but he was unexpectedly honorable...and it made her realize... how years of working with detached emotion... had taken its toll. So they kept contact...through lunch dates-- very discreet. After all, they were on different sides... so they could never be seen together. Dinner dates followed... wherever their mutual travels took them. And they fell in love... and they decided that, together... they would embark... on the most dangerous mission of all time. Carmen: What? Ingrid: (narrating) They decided to marry. Carmen: Wow. Ingrid: (narrating): Oh, yes. On her wedding day...she felt like she would rather brave...a thousand deadly missions...than go through with what she was about to attempt. (Flashback Ingrid punches an ice swan) Carmen: Why is that? Ingrid: (narrating) Well, marriage is a mission so complex...that only the most courageous and slightly insane need apply. There's such an amazing series of obstacles... one has to navigate to keep a marriage together--much less family--that it frightened even her... a hardened and experienced secret agent. But when she saw him... standing there with no doubt whatsoever... so assured of his decision... so enamored with what they were about to do... she took his hand... looked deep into his eyes... and said the two most dangerous... most trusting words you can say to anyone. Carmen: What? Ingrid: She said, "I do. " Carmen: Oh, that's so cool. Ingrid: (narrating) Yeah. Then the problems started. engine roars Iingrid: (narrating) Now, there was always some faction...that wanted at least one of them gone. On their own, each agent was notorious...but together, they made tempting targets. audio Ingrid: (narrating) So, they retired...settled down...had a few kids. In a way, they exchanged... one life of adventure for another...trading espionage for parenthood-- a mysterious and compelling mission in its own right. And they're better off. The end. Carmen: No "happily ever after"? Ingrid: I said they were better off. Luke: Wow. That's a nice story and they're cool spies. Thomas: Almost like Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. Dusty Crophopper: Who's Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell? Applejack: Just some secret agents we know. Dusty Crophopper: Awesome!!! Carmen: Great story, Mom, but it needs a new ending. Juni: It needs monsters. Ingrid: Is that right? Do you want me to look at your-- Juni: I put the medicine on. Ingrid: OK, munchkin. Good night. (leaves the bedroom) Mucker: Come along guys, let's get to our room. (the group drives out of the room aswell) (Ingrid comes into her and Gregorio's room) Gregorio: What was the story tonight? Ingird: Mmm. Ours. Gregorio: How many nights, I wonder... do you send the children off to bed with nightmares? Ingrid: Carmen asked for the story. Gregorio: That life is over now. We are consultants, not spies. beeping INGRID: So I went to their school today. Gregorio: Mm-hmm. Ingird: Had that meeting with the principal. Gregorio: Hmm? Ingird:Carmen's been skipping school twice a month. Gregorio: Why? Ingird: I don't know. And those school friends Juni talks about having? Gregorio: Yeah. Diego somebody and Renaldo? Ingird: No such beasts. It turns out, the other kids pick on him. He has no friends. Gregorio: It doesn't help that he has his head in the clouds...making these weird drawings... and burying himself into that demented kids show. Beep Ingird: They're keeping secrets from us, Gregorio... and I think it's our fault. They've gotten this from us. Gregorio: We have good reason to keep secrets. If we told them we were spies... they'd have visions of danger every time we leave the house. Ingird: Speaking of secrets... what are you working on over here? Gregorio: Oh, nothing important. It's just... Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts